Duke of Zill
"You think you can make a fool of me, the Duke of Zill?! The new king of Oriana?! The ruler of our dimension?!" - The Duke of Zill The Duke of Zill is the main antagonist of Felix the Cat: The Movie. The Duke of Zill was a would-be-tyrant from a magical dimension called Oriana who utilized an army of evil creations with the aid of both the animal/goblin-like people of Zill and his cowardly royal sidekick Grumper to usurp power from his niece, Princess Oriana (named after her home dimension) - however before he could accomplish complete victory Oriana was able to use a special dimensional-transporter to seek help from a prophesized hero from another world (a "dark stranger") and that hero was Felix the Cat who helped Princess Oriana and her people with the help of his friends from his world defeated the Duke of Zill and restored peace to the kingdom. History Before he became what he is today, he (while his real name is almost unknown) was a revolutionary, yet unscrupulous scientist who didn't liked the way the entire realm of Oriana is and decided to change all that with a technologically advanced form of manual labor and even tried to win the love and appreciation of all of Oriana. But his ego had him horribly disfigured in an accident when he was working on the creation of his Cylinder robots. Using his knowledge of technology, he rebuilt his body. However if one watches the movie he actually looks fine. Later, he was immediately banished to the Land of Zill by the royal family. While there, he stumbled across the land's own native creatures known as the Zillians who mistaken him to be a god because of his appearance and pledge their loyalty to him. They believe he was going to help them, but all he cared about was revenge and the conquest of the Kingdom of Oriana. Unsurprisingly the task fell to the rather unorthodox Felix the Cat, who found himself catapulted into another dimension (largely by his own curiosity) where he faced off against the Duke of Zill and a number of other villains to save the kingdom. During his adventures, Felix was aided by his old friend Poindexter as well as his on-and-off adversary the Professor - who had pursued him across dimensional space. They both soon joined Felix and Princess Oriana along with the Mizzards and the the 2 native Orianians named Madame Pearl and Pim. The Duke of Zill was a formidable tyrant but was also rather comical, forever bullying his minions and flying into a rage, he was a ruler who sought power via brute force and had a legion of robots at his command - at the end of the film he became enraged when he managed to obtain a sacred tome known as the Book of Oriana from the Princess that supposedly revealed the greatest powers in the universe only to find the pages had only "truth, love, wisdom" written on them. The Duke felt he was being made a fool of and summoned his most powerful creation - an updating version of the Master Cylinder - to destroy the heroes along with Princess , however Felix threw the book at Master Cylinder and caused the giant robot to explode. The Duke of Zill then was defeated and fell into Dimensporter where he Escapes, swearing to return some day - so far he has yet to make good on his threat. Gallery 250px-The Duke of Zill & Grumper.jpg|The Duke of Zill and Grumper|link=Grumper Masked Duke of Zill.JPG Human Duke of Zill with Grumber.JPG The Duke of Zill.jpg Felix46.jpg Felix24.jpg Felix15 (1).jpg Trivia *He bears an uncanny resemblance to the Marvel supervillain Mysterio. *He was voiced by Peter Newman who also voiced the crooked ringmaster Wack Lizardi. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Zillians Category:Clawed Enemies Category:Major Villains Category:Scientists Category:Felix the Cat The Movie Characters Category:Deceased